Broken Through and Through
by woodland59
Summary: Upon believing Fiyero is dead, Elphaba cracks and the guards catch up to her as she finishes her spell. Madame Morrible and the Wizard take delight in torturing her…that is, until they discoverate a small green bottle...
1. Chapter 1: Singing Her Way Into Insanity

Chapter 1: Singing Her Way into Insanity

"Fiyero!" cried Elphaba as the guards took her love away. She began to chant a spell, but stayed put. Glinda gasped as a guard picked her up.

She couldn't move. The guards were able to catch up to her. "Please! Take me! Don't hurt him!" she screamed. "Don't hurt him!" She struggled against their iron grasp. They men responded by kicking her and making her fall to her knees, where she began to sob. "YERO! FIYERO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed. "FIYERO, NOOOOO!"

She collapsed at the guard's feet in a heap at the ground, panting heavily. "Fiyero, Fiyero…" she gasped. The guards dragged the broken witch away, tense in case she decided to cast a spell on them.

"No…Fiyero…" she whispered. Her lover was gone. The sole purpose of her life. She'd lost everything…her mother, her teacher, her sister, her former friend, and…Fiyero.

"That's it!" she screamed. "I'm done! YOU HEAR, ME, WIZARD! I'M DONE! YOU'VE _WON_! I hope you're happy," she whispered.

The guards were surprised to see the witch, the most feared woman in Oz, just give up like that. The life was fading in her eyes, leaving her chocolate brown eyes empty.

They didn't care. They'd finally caught her. Oz would be at peace.

…

"Your Ozness!" cried the guards. "We've caught her! WE'VE CAUGHT THE WITCH!"

The Wizard was surprised. He spoke through his giant head, "LEAVE HER HERE. I WILL DEAL WITH HER."

The guards left, and the Wizard came out of the control room. "I'm surprised at you, Elphaba. I thought you'd be more…" He gasped upon seeing her, kneeling on the ground. "Madame Morrible!" he called.

The fat fish-lady came hobbling into the room. She gasped, "Your Ozness! She's been caught!"

"Even better," the Wizard said joyfully. "We've broken her! She's no threat now!"

"Really?" Madame Morrible said, coming over to Elphaba. She peered at the young woman. "Your Ozness, you're right," she said.

"I can't believe it," said the man joyfully. "We've broken the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Madame Morrible kicked the young woman in the knees and she fell to the ground, doing what the Wizard had thought she'd never do: bowing. Well, not willingly, but she certainly wasn't putting up a fight.

"Hmm," Morrible said, grabbing Elphaba's face and peering into her eyes. She sneered, "Well, Miss Elphaba, I believe we've caught you. Got anything to say?"

Elphaba looked at Madame Morrible, "He's gone," she whispered.

"Who?" frowned Morrible.

Elphaba's body shook violently, and Morrible backed away. "Fiyero!" she cried. "FIYERO!"

"Oh," sniffed Morrible. "Miss Glinda's fiancé that fell for the witch. Must've had incredibly bad taste to fall for _you_," she sneered, using magic to levitate the young witch into the air so he hovered near her.

"It's looking at things another way," Elphaba whispered, remembering what Fiyero had said to her.

"Babbling nonsense…madness," sighed Morrible. "A shame, Miss Elphaba. We could've used you…but Your Ozness, it'd be a shame to kill her. I think it'd be rather fun to have her as a playtoy for a while…"

The Wizard took the fish-woman's hint. "Yes," he said, delighted. "Chain her up to the wall in here, Madame! Oh, Elphaba, how low you have stooped!" he said.

Morrible used her magic to summon chains, and chained Elphaba to the wall. She used more magic to whip her and slice her skin till she bled.

The Wizard was uncomfortable with this. He didn't enjoy physical pain so much…he just liked mocking her.

Elphaba looked dazed. _"And then…I meet…"_ she began to sing. _"The Wizard…What I've waited for since…since birth."_

"She's so confused," said the Wizard, frowning.

"Yes," agreed Morrible. "She's going insane. Right now she's thinking about the time I first told her she could meet you…she was so happy."

"_Once you're with the Wizard…no one thinks you're strange! No father is not…proud… of you…no sister acts ashamed…_" Elphaba sang, then hung her head low.

The Wizard felt his heart began to break. This poor woman…she'd had her whole life ahead of her… and he'd _ruined_ it.

"_Tell them how I…am…defying gravity,_" Elphaba breathed as the invisible whip lashed her again. She choked out yet again, _"As long as you're mine!"_

"Yes, sing! Sing, Miss Elphaba!" cackled Madame Morrible. "Enchant us with that lovely voice of yours!"

"_Kiss me too fiercely…hold me too tight…" _panted Elphaba. Then she stopped and gasped out, "Fiyero…he's dead, he's dead! It's all mine, it's all my fault!"

"All your fault," sneered Morrible. "Your lover is dead, Miss Elphaba, and you're broken, limp before me…singing your way into insanity!"

"Madame…" the Wizard interjected, but she lashed the whip, intending to hit Elphaba's face, however, missing and hitting her hat.

The hat fell to the ground, and out tumbled a little green bottle.

**A/N: Think I should continue? Or should I shut up and stop publishing so many stories?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bottle

Chapter 2: Green Elixir

"Here that, Miss Witch?" cackled Morrible. "Your hat is gone! Miss Glinda gave that to you, didn't she?"

The Wizard laughed softly. "Shame it's gone, eh? Without that hat…" he walked up closer to her. "You don't look so fearsome…do you, m'dear?"

Elphaba looked at him, eyes widening. The Wizard stumbled back. Suddenly…she seemed…sane. "My hat?" she asked. "My hat!" she struggled in the chains. "MY HAT!" she screeched, struggling. "My mother's bottle! Give it to me! Please!"

Morrible frowned. "Your mother's bottle?" she looked at the hat and saw a small green bottle next to it. "You mean this?"

"Give it to me! It's hers! Mother's! Give it back!" she gasped.

"This? I don't think so," Morrible said, a malicious smile pulling at her fish-lips.

Elphaba began to sob. "It's hers…the last thing I have…please, give it back…" she cried.

Madame Morrible and the Wizard exchanged a surprised glance. They'd never, _ever_ seen Elphaba _cry_. Sure, she'd been broken, but they'd never thought she'd actually cry.

"What in Oz is so special about this bottle?" Madame Morrible murmured, pulling it close to her.

The Wizard let out a gasp and snatched it from her. "What?!" he choked in disbelief. He turned to Elphaba, "Your…your _mother's_?" He looked as though he couldn't breathe.

"Your Ozness, what in Oz…?" Madame Morrible asked. The Wizard responded by pulling out an identical little green bottle.

"It…it matches," he breathed. "Elphaba…" he turned to her. "What was your mother's name?"

"Melena, Melena Thropp!" gasped Elphaba.

"Melena?!" gasped the Wizard. "The wife of the governor of Munckinland?!"

Elphaba responded by nodding and sobbing. "Frexspar Thropp…my father," she gasped, beginning to shake and tremble at the memory of him.

Morrible walked up to her and crooned, "Your father, dearie? Oh, I forgot—didn't he hate you because you were _green_? Because you were _too ugly_ for him to look at? He hit you, didn't he?" Elphaba continued to sob. "Mmm-hmm…poor little Miss Elphaba…loved by no one?"

"Madame, stop that," choked out the Wizard.

Did her ears deceive her? Was he telling her to stop hurting the witch? "Your Ozness, what is going on?"

"She's my daughter," choked out the Wizard. "She's mine."

"What?!" gasped Morrible.

"She's m-my daughter… I…I," he swallowed. "I only gave away one other of these bottles…to Melena…my love…" he stared away distantly. "It makes sense now…why she is green…why she has so much power… a child of both worlds…" He stared at her and spoke softly, "Let her go, Madame."

Madame Morrible obliged, too shocked to do anything else.

Elphaba fell to the ground. The vacant stare was back, and she was very quiet as the Wizard walked over to her. "It's true," he murmured. "She…she has her _eyes_… And her _face…_" He brushed back a strand of raven hair. "Her hair is just as thick and dark…but…she has my nose…she's a bit taller like me, but she's slender like Melena…and…" He took a deep breath.

"Madame, _look_ at her. Look what I've done…I've ruined her. She's empty…I can't believe this," he choked. "I—I've destroyed my _own daughter_…An innocent young woman…it _hurts_ to see her in so much pain, Madame. It _hurts_…"

"But, Your Ozness…how should her being your daughter make any difference?" frowned Morrible. "How should it matter?"

"_I am a sentimental man…who always longed to be…a father_," choked the Wizard. He reached out to take Elphaba's hand, but she flinched and jerked away from him.

He broke down crying on the ground. "Elphaba, I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so, _so sorry_…"

Glinda came into the room. "Your Ozness, what is all the commotation going on in here…" her eyes widened upon seeing him on the ground. "Uh…" her eyes wandered to Elphaba. "Sweet Oz, Elphie!" she gasped, walking to her friend. "Oh, my Oz," she gasped, eyes widening. "She's broken…you…you've finally done it…"

"Well, Miss Elphaba isn't the only one who's broken," sniffed Madame Morrible. "We just made a shockifying discovery, Miss Glinda…apparently Miss Elphaba is His Ozness' own flesh and blood."

"What…?" Glinda's eyes widened. "Oh…oh _no._ Not good…he had an affair with Elphie's mother! So that's why that bottle he offered me was so familiar! He had an _affair_ with her mother and gave her that bottle! You should be ashamed of yourself, you mean little old Wizard, you! You've destroyed your own daughter!" She slapped him across the face and ran out of the room, needing time to think.

"Miss Glinda!" Madame Morrible was horrified.

"No, she's right…" The Wizard struggled to his feet. "Glinda's right."

"But what in Oz are we going to do with her?" asked Morrible.

"Tell the guard at the gate that I won't be seeing anyone today or tomorrow at the very least," said the Wizard. "That way we shouldn't be bothered. We'll have Elphaba stay here for now…I'll watch over her," he said. "Make sureshe's all right…but after that, I'm not sure," he admitted.

_Oh, dear,_ thought Madame Morrible. _He's finally losing it._


End file.
